When they sing
by Troussolo
Summary: [Challenge.] A song, a pairing, a number of words. Let me write something related.. So far : Reim x Break.
1. Distance

**Hello there ~**

**I'm back with some 'ruled' writing. It's simple, as told in the summary. Give me a pairing, a song, a number of words and I'll write something related. Elinor is the first to try ~ Here are the parameters for this one :**

**Pairing : Reim x Break**

**Song : Distance (from Christina Perri)**

**Number of words : IDON'TCAREOTPOTPOTP*^* (I'm serious about that.)**

**SO. I ended up with 1.227 words. It's a bit feelsy but with this song and pairing.. couldn't be helped. I hope you will like it though. The is no post writing note, for once. If you do not know about the song, well.. act crazy and try listening while reading.**

**Disclaimer : Not mine, Pandora Hearts is not mine and this storyline may be crappy but it's not yours ! ~**

* * *

><p>Break stepped in the Rainsworth manor, coming back from one of the basic missions he liked to call 'boring' though they still implied to get a bit dirty. Oh, the housekeeper won't like that, he thought after noticing the mud he left behind. Better disappear before she comes to warn him. He spotted a cupboard and fled towards it. Forgetting he was about to soil the clothes too. She really would not like that.<p>

Someone prevented him to enter by pulling on his sleeve anyway. He guessed who it was before hearing this person's voice. Seems like he had not been walking fast enough. He faced the scary-looking lady, ready to defend himself. Maybe he was wrong.. maybe. Hopefully, he saw Reim coming from another hall and walked to hide behind him. The agent did not mind, used to his friend's strange behavior.

— Xerxes.. he just sighed. Go clean yourself, I'll be waiting in the garden.

Tea time. Reim then walked towards the governess, trying to appease her. In the meantime, Break was already on his way, humming happily. If there was tea, then there would be cake too. Sounded great enough for him to forget about his tiredness. And the others feelings too.

— And use the stairs ! Reim shouted with a laugh in his voice.

Break simply chuckled in response. Nope. Too much floors for the old man he was. Ten minutes later, he walked out of the manor for the second time. His hairs were as messy as they used to be but everything else was fine. At least. The table was already set, waiting for the both of them. He was the first arrived, which was strange since Reim was extraordinarily punctilious when it came to appointments. Thinking of it.. he did not gave any hour. And maybe this was not considered as an appointment.

Break let out a frustrated sigh as he sat on his wooden chair. Guess that was okay. His friend arrived few minutes later and a discreet smile appeared on his features as he noticed the cake had not been touched yet. Was the Rainsworth valet finally minding his manners ? The thought had nothing awkward yet it still felt amusing.

— Sorry to keep you waiting, he said as he sat in front of him. That's your fault if I am late anyway..

— That's okay, I just arrived anyway. And how come ?

Lies. But there was no point in letting Reim knew that he waited. That could not change anything, right. Somehow, Reim believed him. Maybe because he decided not to eat anything before his arrival. His frustration grew slightly. His lying worked but he hoped the other would find out the truth. Nonsense. He kept eyeing the man facing him, detailing his features. Dreamily following his jawline. It looked like if the Barma valet was always worrying. Or maybe he was just used to see him in that state.

— Well, if you agreed with using the stairs.. the bespectacled man sighed. Help yourself, he then said with a small move to point the cake.

He was indeed not fond of pastries. Break did as he was told, cutting a large piece of cake before bringing it to his plate. Then serving the other. Which was useless since he'll end up eating for both and everyone here knew it.

His mood was absolutely not stable. The sweet sigh made him feel a bit better. But he had the feeling it won't last long. Reim served the tea and he could finally eat. The silence between them grew stronger, until the red-eyed male decided to ask if Reim had something to tell him.

The bespectacled man looked up to him, a bit curious. No, he had nothing peculiar to say. It took him some more time before to reply. Indeed, Break thought. The opposite would have been surprising, even if he'd liked that. He did not left the discussion there and decided to add something.

— Well. I have something to tell you.

Wait.. what ? What did he just said. Almost immediately after saying so, he began mentally cursing himself. Reim replaced his teacup on it's usual support. Break was acting a bit strange today.. Not more than usual, maybe just in a different way. That made him feel a bit concerned.

— What is it, Xerxes ?

There, it was impossible to turn back. He looked straight into the other's hazel eyes. How to say that, dear lord. He could not just let it out. What if he got rejected ? A sudden anxiousness showed up deep inside, accelerating his heartbeat.

— I..

He then mumbled something non-understandable. His mind was messing up with words. Reim blinked, trying to untangle the encrypted message. Without success. Break felt his cheeks getting hotter. Seriously. He was blushing like a teenager.

— Do you mind repeating ? I'm afraid I haven't get it, Reim added.

He did not wanted to embarrass his friend even more but.. he really had not understood anything of the last words. The most important ones.

... I mind. That's what the albino was internally yelling. On the outside though, he showed an apologizing smile and quietly shook his head in agreement. Three words. Must be easy. He took a deep breath and was now ready to say the whole sentence. Making things clear was.. maybe not needed.

— I lo-

He stopped speaking as he noticed the silhouette appearing behind Reim. The agent was needed somewhere else. He stood up, greeting his friend with a gentle smile. Still feeling a bit worried but that could not be helped.

— I am truly sorry, he apologized. Maybe you can tell me about it later ?

Break would like to tell him to stop apologizing. He really don't get it, huh. But guess that's better the way it goes. Break nodded then told him to take care with a light-hearted voice. He even mockingly waved at him. As if that was really not an important matter. This _friendly_ gaze was just killing him.

Reim was happy like that. With what he got. The red-eyed male thought he should learn to do the same instead of wishing for things that were out of his reach. There was some things everyone did not needed to know.. especially not the messy-haired duke. He highly disliked that one. He waited for he and the maid to disappear from his sight before to part his lips.

— I love you.

Now that the person these words were directed to was not here anymore, he could say it without any troubles. Two, three, four times. He spoke to the wind but that was fine with him. As long as it would not lead the words to Reim's hearing..

The cake was all his now. The only positive point here. He distractedly took a strawberry and ate it. What an idiot. Things would have been easy if he could simply speak his mind. But things would also have been harder if he spoke his mind. He did not finished the piece of cake he cut at first and left the place. Leaving both plates almost untouched.

Everyone was happy. He will leave this world soon. He could not get anyone attached to him in the meantime. That was for their own safety, since his was not a great deal anymore.

_He had to keep his distance._


	2. Arms

**I'm back ~ This is for Elinor (again ovo). Not a much to say. Oh, maybe. Beware, ranting ahead._  
><em>**

**So, I have recently been involved into some ridiculous drama put up by Elly / Break non-shippers. I know not everyone likes that pairing, I understand why. But do _not_ randomly bash it. I personnally feel neutral about that. Positive kind of neutral. Whatever. It's your right not to like something. But you can't dispraise it without reason. Just a last friendly reminder that the only canon pairing in PH is Vincent x Ada. Oz x Echo could have been. It's not. Hehe~**

**Song : Arms (Christina Perri.) I do not have the feeling it fits the song but well. /sighs/**

**Number of words : Idon'tcarejustgivemefluff~~**

**Disclaimer : As usual, PH is not mine.. etc etc.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>The young heir stood up to look by the window of his room, towards the path Leo used to reach the carriage that would take him to the orphanage for a week. He had not been able to properly greet him because of his own duties. In fact, he knew Vanessa managed to overwork him at the moment. She still could not stand his bond with Leo. Unfortunatey, more than that would be needed to tear their relationship apart.<p>

He was used to now. Each year, he would spend the first week only with his family before his valet to return, around the tenth. Each year, it just goes the same way. The raven-haired male asks him if he'll be fine. He proudly replies that he will, even if it's not always the truth. They had this discussion a bit earlier, despite Vanessa's attempt to avoid every contact between them.

The blue-eyed male sighed quietly. The only thing he will never get used to are nightmares. Unfortunately, Leo's presence never changed anything. But from now on, he'll be alone with his shadows. Whatever. He would never acknowledge his fears. Even the most trivial ones. That was mostly what made people think of him as a stubborn person.

He gets ready to lay in his bed, then reads before an hour or so before to actually close his eyes. It's some kind of routine now. His body relaxes and he finally drifts away.

It takes some time before he awakens in the bloody scenery he uses to see almost every night. Elliot can not tell since how much time he is asleep. He is just there. And he knows he have to walk away. Fire, blood. Dead bodies. Horror is surrounding him. Honestly, he is not able to deal with that. He never saw anywhere that but in these surrealistic places his mind created.

All of a sudden, walls starts cracking. The urge of running increased as he also heard some loud steps. What if.. what if it is the one who caused that ?

The beige-haired male opened his eyes, falling back in the real world. His heart is beating like crazy and for a moment he can't feel anything but that pounding waltz going under his skin. Not noticing the ghost-like figure sitting at the bed's edge. Not yet.

— Early morning Elliot-kun ~

Xerxes Break casually waved at him, a teasing smile on his features. As usual. That expression froze and he just had the time to avoid the dagger threw by the youngest one. Ow. That Nightray habit to carry weapons everywhere could seriously hurt someone, one day. For his defense, Elliot still thought he was alone in his room and had no clue about the Hatter's presence. Thing that still needed to be explained.

Indeed, the albino immediately noticed that the boy was still not fully awake. He decided to have some fun by taking advantage of his deeply confused state and vanished, using Eques power. Lady Sharon would not be happy if she knew.. but she did not, hehe. Elliot cursed under his breath. He heard something. He saw someone. The dagger moved but there was no one around.

He stood up and walked to the dagger. No doubt he threw it. Unless it moved by it's own will ? Nonsense, he was not insane yet.

— Whoever you are. Show yourself !

Break's smile widened. It did not took the heir much time to regain his composure. That would be less amusing but he had enough fun for someone who randomly visited a manor where he was not welcome at two am and half. He was just behind Elliot. It was quite dangerous to startle someone in that state but he knew how to prevent himself from getting hurt.

Without saying anything, he pushed the young male onto the ground, easily immobilizing his right hand behind his back. It would be a great lie to say that Break did not intended any harm. Just.. not a lot. He leaned forward until his lips almost touched the young male's ear.

— Do you know that randomly waking up at night means that.. someone is watching you ?

The whisper could only be heard by the two of them. Elliot shivered, still not feeling comfortable with any kind of closeness. To Break, this situation was priceless. Even though the heir recognized him, his body remained quite tensed up. The red-eyed male slowly let go of his arm before to stand up, a bit disappointed that he was not able to clearly see Elliot's features.

It seems like was not done yet though. A chuckle left his lips as Elliot sat. A creepy sound, not joyful at all. He walked in front of the young male, which was trying to revive the blood flow in his arm. Curses could be heard, though it was not very understandable since he was mostly busy breathing. Break assumed he was cursing, which would have been understandable.

— And that is why you should not have joined Pandora : you are way too.. fragile ~

That's extraordinarily mean, especially coming from him. And he knows it. But he refuses to understand that whatever he says, Elliot won't change his mind. He does not wants to understand, for once, that this boy is different from his siblings. The blue-eyed male stood up, still facing him. His mind is a real mess but at least, he is not dreaming anymore.

— Did you came all the way here just to belittle me ?

— I'm only saying that you are not fit for this way of living. You can't even cope with your nightmares.. ~

Those are the boy's only weakness, along with his valet. Perhaps it's because of the time. Three am, it's both too late and too early to hear such things. Or the fact he have to deal with the nightmare, that surprising appearance and the little fight. Or because it's Break speaking, and his words are still powerful in Elliot's mind. But he can't keep his head up at the moment.

The ornamented dagger fell on the ground as he loosened his grip on the small weapon. And Break understands that he had crossed the line. He is not sure that he ever seen the boy in that state. No one ever pushed him that far. The worst thing is maybe that he will not try to defend himself because it's Break.

No answer was heard. The Hatter have no idea what he just did, how deep is the wound he created, how to fix that up. Everything would be so simple if Elliot acted the way everyone did. Because it's not fun anymore. The boy's lower lip is bleeding slightly. He must have bitten it quite roughly. But what actually makes Break feel a bit of panic are.. the tears.

He can't deal with anyone crying. He rather prefers making them angry. But he missed the train and it's too late to turn the other's feelings into anger. Thanks to the moon's lightning, he can see the liquid diamonds shining at the corner of his eyes. Not good. Not at all.

— Elliot.

Still no answer. Okay, he'll need another plan. He comes closer to the younger one and tries to reach for his wet cheek but is immediately waved off. Without thinking any further, he pulled him against his chest. Pfft. He mentally treats himself of idiot. That's not how it was supposed to end. For some reason, Elliot just let him be.

— I did not meant it. Godness, why are you even listening to me ? he asks, rolling his eyes as if that was the craziest idea one could have.

No one ever did. Basically.. why Elliot's behavior was different. Why was he taking him seriously when everyone said he was a moron. He took a deep breath, lifting the young male's chin so he could finally see his face. Still not good.

— You did.

His voice sounds a bit shaky. Break shook his head, still hugging him. Convincing the young Nightray is something he won't try now. He just have to.. comfort him a bit. Again, he have no idea how.

— Even if. Don't you believe in yourself ?

After all, his approval had not been needed when he decided to join.. No, that was not how he'll help. This situation was so complicated. He gently messed with the boy's hairs. Thinking. This time, not only his pride was hurt. He took his revenge for not being warned, now it's time to stop.

He pulled Elliot towards his bed and sat on the mattress, next to him. What now ? Seems like he'll have to.. apologize. Ew.

— I still do not get your point, Hatter.

He wiped the tears off his face, too tired to feel angry at self. If you wanted to harm him, then you did it well. Humiliate him ? That too. Unfortunately, Break wanted none of that.

— Stop calling me that. I wanted to scare you a bit, it would have gone well if you knew how to act boring. NoharmwasintendedI'msorry. Now shush. And if you dare to tell someone about, I solemnly promise I'll break your arm.

He then pushed him onto the pillows. He apologized to that boy, godness. At the thought, he just plopped himself next to him, letting out his cuddly side and nuzzling the blue-eyed male's neck. Next time, he'll just prank Reim instead. Elliot turned his head to look at him, a bit surprised. The Hatter placed his forefinger on his lips before he could say something.

— Sleep. And for god's sake, stop believing everything I say.

The younger male nodded before to replace his head on the pillow. Break's arm still around him. The albino thought. Of course he believed in Elliot's abilities. But he could not tell why was he trying to scare him off. It's hard to see someone growing up, then facing the world. World is ugly. Dangerous. But warmth can also be found at times.

It had been quite hard when Sharon aged enough to help. It was great that the new generation took some place, indeed. That new energy will be needed in the future. Perhaps that is what Break can't accept. People are growing up. Soon enough, Elly will turn into a grown-up man. Soon, he'll just be an useless old man.. Wait, he already is.

Soon, he won't be there to screw up anymore.

That thought got lost in the impressive amount of thinking Break did. He closed his eyes and decided to pass away, Elliot's regular breathing replacing any lullaby that could be played by now.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. I wonder why I should always end it in a drama way even if I could have done something else. Well.<strong>

**Mind leaving a review, maybe ?**


End file.
